


You are what I crave

by ClexasChoni



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl is scared to show her true feelings, Choni can’t keep their eyes off each other, Choni endgame, F/F, Penelope and Clifford suck, Toni pretends to be Jasons girlfriend, choni, jason is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexasChoni/pseuds/ClexasChoni
Summary: Choni FanfictionSo basically Toni is fake-dating Jason to convince the Blossoms that Polly & Jason broke up. That only would have been a good idea if a certain Cheryl Blossom didn’t take all Tonis attention.





	1. The Blooming Rose

It has been a week since Jason arrived back home. Besides Cheryl and himself, his family didn’t know that he didn’t spent the last weeks in the bulldogs training camp but went on a secret trip with Polly, his girlfriend. Even though Jason has always been the treasure of the family, neither Penelope nor Clifford were willing to accept his relationship to the Cooper girl.  
“Hey Cher,” her brother whispered, drawing Cheryls attention away from her book “Remember, I told mom and dad that I moved on from Polly? With someone new”. Of course Cheryl remembered. She remembered because it was one of the worst lies her brother has ever told. Polly and Jason were soulmates and she couldn’t understand those, who didn’t see their love.  
“Of course I do JJ, one day you will have to tell them the truth.” “I hired a girl. From the Southside.” Cheryl stared at her brother confused. What could he possibly want from this scum. “She needs money, all of them do, and I told her if she´d play my girlfriend, I would pay her.”  
The redhead knew this was a bad idea. Cheryl herself has been living a lie ever since her mother caught her in bed with heather, her teenage love. You keep telling a lie to everyone around you and one day you wake up in this lie, unable to live your own truth. She would be lying if she would say there hasn’t been any girl since Heather that made her feel attracted.  
First there was Veronica Lodge. Even though the black-haired girl hasn’t been the nicest to Cheryl ever since their first interaction, something about Ronnie always gave Cheryl a warm feeling. She thought, maybe Veronica did care for her after all and just maybe, she deserved happiness and love too. But all of these thoughts were just deviant. You are deviant, Cheryl Blossom.  
Then there has been Josie. The HBIC didn’t have many people genuinely taking care of her. Josie saved her that night from Nick St. Clair. Josie was Cheryl best friend, maybe even her only friend, and at some point of their story, Cheryl wasn’t able to separate her platonic feelings from romantic ones. But all of these thoughts were just deviant. You are deviant, Cheryl Blossom.  
“Don’t you think lying will make it all worse, JJ?”  
And deep down Jason knew his sister was right but he couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t risk his Polly.  
“Cheryl, if you find this one person, who brings out the best in you and only ever encourages you to grow. The person, who shows you what love, and I mean true love, means, would you ever risk losing her?”  
No but there is no love for Cheryl Blossom. No love that’s not deviant.  
-  
Later that night Cheryl was in the kitchen, waiting for her parents to come back home. They said a family dinner would be the perfect occasion to meet Jasons girlfriend. An evil smile played on Cheryls lips as she thought of her parents reaction if they ever find out that the so called girlfriend is nothing but a lie. And that this lie is from the Southside.  
The Cheerleader was taken back to reality as the loud bell rang.  
“Cher please, tell her I will be downstairs soon. I am not ready yet.”  
It caused an eye roll from the Blossom. Even though she loved her brother with all her heart, she did not like the idea of someone from the other side of town to sit on the same table as her. Ready to say one of her evil quotes, the redhead opened the door.  
No sassy quote, no evil look.  
Just Cheryl Blossom standing in front of the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. Brown eyes. Pink hair. Soft lips. Cheryl Blossom was standing in front of this goddess, not being able to do anything but stare at the girl in front of her. Little did she know that the Southsider was checking her out as well.  
Stop Cheryl, those are deviant thoughts.  
“You must be my brothers alibi, I am Cheryl Blossom. His sister.”  
Surprise showed in the pink-haired girls face. “He told me, it`s only my parents that you need to convince.” Cheryl explained her, still not able to look away from those lips. If she knew how beautiful she was?  
Stop Cheryl, you can not allow yourself to go there. Not again. Not after Heather.  
“And you would do a much better job if you would stop checking me out.”  
That caused an evil smile from the girl in front of her. She raised her eyebrow, bit her lip and answered with a really, really sexy voice “No one told me there is a sister or that she is so beautiful.”  
Was she flirting with her? Was the girl she has just met and the girl that literally took her breath away really flirting with her? And there Cheryl Blossom was again, unable to say something.  
“I am Toni, Toni Topaz”  
When Jason told her there was going to be a southside girl, Cheryl for sure didn’t expect a certain Toni Topaz to show up in front of her door and pull her back into the truth she has been running from so long. Neither did she expect herself to get lost in these dark brown eyes. As much as she tried to deny it, there was feeling floating through Cheryls veins and it felt nothing like deviant. It felt real and exciting and right. It felt sensational.  
There was a moment of silence between the two girls until Jason finally showed up, inviting Toni inside and explaining her everything all over again and again. Little did Toni know Cheryl eyes didn’t leave her body a single second until Misses and Mister Blossom entered Thornhill. Neither of them sent their children a smile and Toni understood now what Jason meant earlier when he called them a nightmare.  
Toni tried, she really tried, but somehow she found herself looking at the girl again and again. The confidence she had carried before in her perfect face was no longer here. Cheryl seemed scared and it brought Toni a feeling of sadness to see something so beautiful being so sad.  
But she was here to gain money. Money, money which she needed to buy clothes and food. The Serpent couldn’t allow herself to lose this job just because she wasn’t able to take her eyes off a certain Cheryl Blossom.  
When Jason asked her to fake being his girlfriend, Toni didn’t expect a certain redhead to show up in her life and make her feel all those things Toni didn’t think really existed. She didn’t expect Cheryl Blossom to turn her world upside down. And even less did she know how good it would feel.  
-  
It was probably the most awkward Dinner Toni ever attended. She didn’t know if it was the creepy vibe that he candles sent or if it was Clifford and Penelope Blossom themselves, who made this place feel spooky and dead. All she knew was that Cheryl Blossom was the blooming rose on a dead field called Thornhill.  
“So Antoinette it was?”  
Clifford was the first on to break the silence. He was more than angry about Jason being with Polly, a Cooper girl, so even though the Pink hair and the black leather Jacket seemed not like his standards, he was happy Jason moved on with someone that isn’t related to Hal or Alice Cooper.  
“Toni is fine” “How did you and my son met, it almost felt like you came out of nowhere”  
Panic spread through Tonis body. Maybe she should have listened to Jason instead of looking at those long beautiful legs of a certain Cheryl Blossom. And maybe she shouldn’t have been thinking about how good these lips must feel on her own because now she was sitting her, four pair of Blossom eyes fixed on her.  
“Football, she attended one of my games” answered the redhead, that could already feel the panic in his fake girlfriends eyes. God, those snakes can´t even remember the easiest things. What can they even do besides stealing?  
“Then you already know Cheryl?” Misses Blossom began to ask “She is in the Cheerleading squad.”  
“Of course, Misses Blossom. Cheryl was to most talented of them all.” And even if Toni never attended any Game and never saw Cheryl in her Cheerleader-role, she was sure, the other girls didn’t stand a chance against the redhead. “Looking good seems like the only thing you can do right Cheryl.”  
And there it was again. The pain in Cheryls heart everytime her mother was mean to her. Since years all the teenage girl ever wanted was to make Penelope proud but nothing, not even being class president and having straight As was enough. Maybe she just wasn’t enough to deserve love and respect from her mother. Toni immediately felt not only angry but guilty for the hard words coming out of Penelope Blossoms mouth. She would have loved nothing more than to say something and defend the now fragile girl to her left but deep inside she knew it would only make things worse and after all, she couldn’t allow herself to lose this job. Who would pay her daily meal otherwise?  
So instead of saying something, the pink-haired girl moved her hand under table. Cheryl wasn’t sitting far from her so she could reach her without much effort and without making it too obvious. Her hand moved slowly and as she felt the hard chair against her finger, Tonis breathing increased. She didn’t want Cheryl to push her away or get freaked out by Tonis hand on her thigh. As the Serpent was finally brave enough to lay her hand on Cheryl, all she could hear was her own heart, beating so loud and fast that she wondered how neither of the Blossoms noticed. Toni expected rejection. She expected Cheryl to jump and scream.  
But nothing.  
It took the seventeen-year-old a few seconds to realize what just happened. Toni Topaz had just really placed her hand on Cheryls thigh. And it really calmed the red-haired girl. After a few moments had passed by, Toni could feel the girl next to her relax and just a moment later she felt cold yet soft finger intertwine with hers. Brown eyes wandered over to Cheryl, Cheryl was already looking at her with the smallest smile on her lips, which only the Serpent was able to see and god, Toni promised herself to do everything that stands in her power to see this smile, this masterpiece, more often.  
Cheryl Blossom was the blooming rose in middle of a dead field and Toni wouldn’t stop until the rose, and everyone else, knew how beautiful she was. She was sensational.


	2. The only right thing

„Cheryl Blossom?!“ Sweet Peas eyes were wide open. He couldn’t believe Tonis words when she talked about how she couldn’t stop thinking about the redhead „The HBIC of Riverdale and the girl that constantly put all of us down?“. The Serpent knew he was right, Cheryl wasn’t the most welcome to all of them but that was Cheryl Bombshell, queen of riverdale-High. The girl she met that night in Thornhill wasn’t mean or unfair, Cheryl Blossom was a very kindhearted person, that just didn’t know how to show feelings the right way.  
„I know you all hate her but she was... she wasn’t like that. She was really beautiful.“ a short break „and she seemed scared. I think something in this family isn‘t okay.“ Toni knew, she shouldnt put herself in other families business but since the moment she left the Blossom-House, all she could think about was if Cheryl is okay. If Cheryl felt the same way as Toni did. If Toni would ever be good enough to deserve someone as beautiful as her. Probably not.  
„People like them don’t care for people like us, Tiny. Don’t let her look make you believe anything else.“  
And Toni really tried, she tried to not think about the way her sad face turned into the most beautiful smile Toni has ever seen. She tried not to think about the moment, where their fingers intertwined and everything in the Serpent started to feel like electricity. But it wasn’t possible. Cheryl Blossom was stuck in her mind. Today. Tomorrow. Forever.  
-  
The next day in school was horror. Toni barely managed to sleep 3 hours. A certain redhead kept her awake and rethink a million ways of what to do next. Was it the best to just leave the HBIC alone or would it be the right thing to go and talk to her? Would she even answer her or would Cheryl completely deny the moment they shared? Or maybe it didn’t feel special to Cheryl and Toni was just imagining things.  
„Look who is coming, your boyfriend.“  
Fangs knew Toni and him were just faking it but he wouldn’t miss a chance to tease her. The both of them have always been like siblings. When Fangs told his parents that he liked not only girls but also boys, Toni was here supporting him at every step and taking him in when his parents decided to escalate again. She was always the first person to meet his partners and even though Toni never had a serious relationship, she knew that Fangs would be the first to find out.  
„Shut up, Fangs. You know it’s just—„ Toni didn’t come any futher. Her voice was gone the second she saw Cheryl enter the hallway. She wore ared tight dress and the pink-haired girl couldn’t stop her mind from where it was going. All of this would be so much easier if Cheryl wouldnt be a living Ariel. And yes, it has always been Tonis favorite disney princess.  
„Careful Tiny, your eyes could fall out“ teased Sweet Pea and it didnt take Toni more than a second until she punched him playfully on his shoulder. Or well, as high as Toni could reach him. What Toni and Sweet Pea didnt know was that Cheryl was very well aware of the conversation and she would be lying if she would say that it didn’t make her proud that Toni was starring at her. Just as she was about to turn back and send Toni a curious look, she could hear her mothers voice in her head. That are deviant thoughts, Cheryl Blossom. You are deviant.  
So instead of looking back at Toni, guilt spread through Cheryls body, she didnt want her mother to be even more disappointed than she was already.  
„Are you okay, Cher?“ „Yes JJ, just thinking about Cheerleader stuff.“ „Oh Cheryl, i really wish i would have your problems. If my biggest concern would be how to torture the Vixens today, I would be more than happy.“ She didn’t respond to this. Not because she was mad at her brother but because she wouldn’t risk anyone finding out how much the redhead hated her life and how often she thought about just running away. To somewhere, where no one knew her name and all the horrible things she had done. Maybe people wouldn’t find her cruel and devianr there.  
-  
Tonis next class was history. Not one of her favorite subjects but there was definitely worst. At least in history not only her but half of the class was asleep anyway so that the teacher couldn’t only blame her for being an inappropriate southsider with no behavior or respect.  
As she entered the classroom her eyes immediately fell on the Blossom girl sitting next to the window. Cheryl didn’t seem to notice her since she was looking out of the window, seeming so deep in her thoughts. Now or never, Toni thought. Regardless of what Sweet Pea had said, she couldn’t stop thinking about the girl and the only way to talk to her was by making the first step.  
„Hey, is this seat taken?“ Toni asked with the softest voice she could manage to create. Brown eyes left the window and turned to the pink-haired Serpent. Neither of the two was able to move or speak. It was like they were in a room alone and looking in each others eyes was the only thing that made them feel alive. Toni felt the butterflies flying in her stomach and Cheryl could slowly feel the fear turn into something else. Something beautiful that didn’t make her want to run away and hide under her blanket, where she was safe from other people. Safe from her own mother. In this very moment there were a hundred thoughts going through the Vixens had but all she managed to say was a quiet „No.“. Has her voice always been this beautiful? Toni sent her a big smile before placing her bag on the floor and taking the seat next ro Cheryl. The Southside spent fifty minutes watching the redhead while she was drawing little animals on her book. She was really talented. Every few minutes Toni dared to take a look at her face. She noticed, Cheryl didnt wear any lipstick this time but her lips still seemed perfect. Everything about the Blossom seemed perfect. At one moment Cheryl caught Toni and redness started spreading over the Serpents entire face but the embarrassment was long forgotten when she saw the small smile from the dinner appearing on Cheryl lips again. And now Toni knew one thing, history definitely was going to be her favorite lesson. She wasn’t studying the world war. She was studying Cheryl Blossom and there was nothing quite as beautiful as her.  
But neither of the girls noticed Jason sitting behind them, watching every interaction they had. Cheryl Blossom wasn’t ready for the storm waiting for her at home. A storm full of choas named Penelope Blossom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this fanfiction is any good (it’s my first). Please comment down below if you want me to continue or not. :)


End file.
